


Late Night Snack Run (With Dragons!)

by CabbageStars



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, This was supposed to be a 500 word long Drabble wtf, i got the idea that Jeremy would wake up for the sole purpose to buy stuff he wanted, idk this is pretty much crack, no i'm not, so here have that, spoiler alert: they don't get any snacks, this is so cheesy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageStars/pseuds/CabbageStars
Summary: Jeremy wakes Michael up to go buy stuffed dragons.Surprisingly enough, Michael isn't done with his shit yet





	Late Night Snack Run (With Dragons!)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is just a crack fic drabble I wanted to do im so sorry I'll get back to writing sin right away

"Michael."

"Michael!"

"Michael get the fuck up."

"If you don't get up I'm going to bite you."

Michael groaned and opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of Jeremy shaking him lightly and whispering to wake up.

"Jeremy, wha…?" Michael mumbled, looking over at the clock. "Why're you waking me up at 2am?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I got a great idea. Let's go!" Jeremy said, handing Michael his glasses.

"Okay, just gimme a sec to wake up." He said, before promptly falling back into the pillows. Jeremy let out an aggressive-angry screech and started to pull Michael off the bed.

"Asshole! You said you'd wake up! Get up, you fuck!" Jeremy hissed quietly, as to not wake anyone else in the house up.

"Okay, jeez, fine. What are we even gonna do anyways?" Michael asked, getting out of bed and following Jeremy down the stairs.

"We're goin' shoppin'. I got a great idea, don't worry." Jeremy said, hopping into the car. Whatever was at the store sure seemed to excite him.

"Why the hell do I put up with this?" Michael mumbled half to himself.

"Because you _looooove_ me," Jeremy said, kissing Michael on the cheek as he stared up the car. Michael smiled softly, lightly touching the spot Jeremy kissed.

"Hell yeah, I do. Okay, let's go." Michael mumbled, a blush evident on his face.

"Yaaaay," Jeremy said quietly, squirming in his chair like a happy slug.

* * *

When they got to the store, the first thing Jeremy did was grab a cart and race off. It took Michael a few minutes to actually locate him again, and when he did, Jeremy was holding a few bags in his arms.

"Michael look! It's a baby carrot!" Jeremy stated proudly, beaming as he waved the bag of baby carrots in Michael's face.

"Yeah, Jere, I know they're baby carrots. What's so special about them?" Michael asked, taking the carrots and putting them in the cart.

"Well, Michael, you see, they're like regular carrots, except here's the twist! They're babies!" Jeremy squealed, grabbing two more bags.

"Jere-bear, no. We don't need this much baby carrot." Michael deadpanned, removing the bags from the cart. "Plus, you don't even _like_ carrots."

Jeremy pouted, grabbing as many bags of baby carrots as he could off the shelf. "I want them." He said decisively and dumped them all in the cart.

Michael sighed. "Baby, no." Jeremy started pushing the cart full of baby carrots.

"Why not? I love them. They're my children. How could I abandon my children, Michael? How could I abandon them?!" Jeremy exclaimed, gripping Michael's shoulders and shaking him.

Michael was unmoved. "Jeremy, we're not gonna buy a bunch of baby carrots because you had a weird-ass dream of carrot butt plugs!"

Jeremy ignored him and walked to the other isle, leaving the cart. Michael rolled his eyes, removing the carrots before pushing the cart to Jeremy. When he turned the corner, Jeremy was adoringly gazing at the shelves. Michael couldn't see what was on it, but Jeremy seemed to love it. Michael was considering buying one, seeing how happy it made Jeremy, until–

"–Jeremy, you're aware these are _kids toys_ , right?" Michael asked, gesturing to the multiple dragons sitting on the shelves.

"Yeah, but, they're _cool_ , Michael. I already named some!" He smiled wide, grabbing four of them off the shelf.

Michael sighed exhasparatedly. "Baby, no, you can't name them, or else you'll get attached to them."

"Too bad. They're names are 'Apocalypse', because of Apocalypse of the Damned, 'Scalie Mellon', you're Michael Mell, dragons have scales—shut up, it's good!" He said as Michael snorted, "'Voice', because after the squip I realized that the loudest voice in my head was my own. And this is 'Boyf'. Because, uh, you know." Jeremy blushed, looking away. Michael gave him a quick peck on the check, making Jeremy giggle.

"Wait," Jeremy said, thinking hard for a second. "Boyf's full name is Boyf Material." He nodded, pleased with himself. Michael chuckled, squeezing Jeremy. "Now you gotta pick four to raise." He said, pushing Michael towards the rack.

Michael groaned. Jeremy looked up at him pleadingly. "Please Michael? If you do I'll give you a blowjob at home!" He said, smiling too innocently for someone that just offered a blowjob. Michael blushed.

"Alright, fine—and not because of the blowjob thing!—I just like seeing you happy." He said as Jeremy snickered, "but like, I'm also not opposed to a future blowjob. And I'm only picking three. Four is already enough, seven is maximum."

Jeremy grinned and stepped back, leaving Michael to pick. "Choose wisely," he advised, "these are our kids. And don't give them stupid names. Although I will still love them if they get stupid names, they my children too."

Michael smirked as he picked three from the shelf. "This is 'Michael Jr.'" He said, holding up the first dragon before both boys desolved into laughter.

"Michael, I told you no stupid names, oh god." Jeremy said, panting as he calmed down.

"Shut up Jeremy, you wanted to buy baby carrots because 'they looked cute'." Michael retorted, hugging Jeremy close. "Okay, here are the other two."

"This is 'Page 80'." He said, and Jeremy frowned.

"Why page 80?" He asked.

"Well, page 80 of this book I read a while ago was really good, I don't remember why anymore though."

"Who knows, maybe it was predicting your future life!" Jeremy laughed, and Michael whipped his head to the end of the isle dramatically.

"Michael, what the fuck."

"Shh, babe, I'm looking into the camera like I'm on the office. That was… so meta."

"Shut up!" Jeremy giggled, lightly punching Michael's arm. "C'mon, what's the last one's name?"

"This is 'Meremy'. Like, Michael and Jeremy." Jeremy grinned, hugging him tightly. Michael hummed softly, letting Jeremy cuddle him.

"Aww, Mikey, you big ol' sap."

"Shut the fuck up you literally named one of them Boyf." Michael said. He was blushing a lot.

"Aww I love you too." Jeremy said, kissing Michael's cheek. Michael grinned, unable to keep the smile off his face as he looked at his adorable boyfriend.

"Actually, can I get one, maybe two more?"

"I thought seven was max?" Jeremy teased.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Alright, I guess we can just forget about Spyro altogether." Jeremy gasped, his eyes widening as he clutched his chest.

"You wouldn't _dare_!" He wailed, grabbing a purple dragon off the shelves. "Here, Spyro, your dads love you."

Michael's heart fluttered when Jeremy said 'your dads'. He imagined what it would be like to get to marry and actually be a raise a family with Jeremy. His heart swelled at the thought of them loving each other so much.

"Hey, earth to Michael," Jeremy said, waving a hand in front of Michael's face. Michael grinned widely, so much that his cheeks hurt, and pulled Jeremy in for a tight hug.

"God, I love you so much, Jere." He mumbled, peppering kisses wherever he could on Jeremy's face. "You're so cute, I don't even care you dragged me out here to buy dragons and carrot butt plugs."

Jeremy chuckled. The tips of his ears were probably really red. He could feel how much he was blushing.

"You said you wanted another dragon as well?" Jeremy said quietly, not letting go of Michael just yet.

"Yeah, I already decided his name, too." Michael whispered. Grabbing one off the shelf with one hand so he didn't have to let go of Jeremy.

"His name's 'Riends'." He breathed. Jeremy snuggled closer to him. "Y-yeah. Riends Material."

"Are Boyf and Riends together, Michael?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"Of course. They knew eachother for years. They were the best of friends." Jeremy slipped his hand into Michael's. "They stayed with eachother through thick and thin, good and bad, even when things got tough, they were there for eachother." Michael paused, pressing a kiss to his and Jeremy's intertwined hands.

"And then?"

"They got together. It took years for the both of them to realize they liked eachother, but were both _so_  happy when they eventually did. Th-they married really young, too."

"How young?" Jeremy asked, voice so low it was almost unheard.

"They got engaged straight out of high school, as soon as both of them turned eighteen. They went to the same college. They got an apartment together, to see what it was like living together."

"And what was it like?"

"It was like… it was like they were finally _home_. Where both of them knew they were loved, and both of them were just _so happy_." Michael's voice cracked a bit at the end. He looked down at Jeremy, who had tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, Jeremy."

* * *

 

The checkout went pretty fast. To be fair, they were both pretty dazed as well. The cashier was probably surprised by the fact they had nine stuffed dragons and we're both crying a little. They headed out to the parking lot, and Michael got in the car. He was about to turn it on, but saw Jeremy standing in the door.

"Jere? What are you–" He was cut off as Jeremy sat in his lap. Not in a sexy way, just a way that said, _'I want to be held and I want_ you _to be the one holding me'_.

They sat in the car silently, holding onto eachother. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one where both of them felt happy. This went on until Michael finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Jere-bear?"

"Yeah?"

"Not once today you denied that they were carrot butt plugs."

"Shut up, asshole."

"Love you too, ya goof." Michael smiled, holding Jeremy close. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"How are we gonna explain why we have nine toy dragons?"

"Sssshhhhhhh…" Jeremy said, placing a finger over Michael's lips. "I'll let you explain that."

"What? No!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll _take responsibility_ ," Jeremy said, using hand quotations as he said 'take responsibility'. "Honestly? I don't really know. But can you help me? I'd feel better if you were there." Jeremy mumbled into his chest.

"Of course, Jeremy, I'll always be Heere for you." Michael whispered, kissing his forehead. He felt Jeremy shift so he pulled away.

"Michael?"

"Yep?"

"Was that a fucking pun?"

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this was supposed to be like 300-500 words of just Jeremy fawning over baby carrots not this shit wow help me please  
> [Check me out on tumblr!](https://cabbage-stars.tumblr.com)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
